moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Evangeline Harrow
The only child of a Stormic military nurse and a blacksmith from Lordaeron, Evangeline Harrow owes her very existence to the Light Itself. Behind her shy smile and dutiful actions, there is something hidden deep within her that causes her much so pain. She is capable of so much more then she knows... ''Appearence: The Church Mouse'' Evangeline Harrow stands at a few inches shorter then the average human female, her slender frame making it painfully obvious that she is not trained in any kind of sword-play or capable of wearing the heavy armour of a warrior or paladin. But that is not to say that she wouldn't try if that was asked of her. She works hard, dutifully attempting each task she is asked, even if that causes her to work herself into a fever. Born with rather frail and weak, she has the kind of skin that tends not to tan but will either stay a creamy white or quickly burn in the sun, and because of this you can see a light dusting of light-brown freckles over her nose and upper cheeks. Evangeline usually wears a wide-brimmed straw hat when walking around on sunny days, or a parasol. Her eyes are a golden hazel, and tend to portray her emotions truthfully regardless of if she is trying to mask them. An observant person would notice this and use it to their advantage. Lineage and Birth: The Child of Light. The love between Tanis Armstrong and Gregor Harrow blossomed late in life; it was something pure that occured during the horrors of The Second War. Tanis Armstrong was a military nurse, her childhood spent among the towering trees of Elwynn Forest learning the ways of healing from her mother, had given her a steady hand and a kind heart. It had become apparent that her first husband was unable to father children shortly after their wedding, but she had not loved him any less. When he had passed away from an illness, she had all but given up baring a child. It was when she joined the military and moved to Lordearon to better aid the war effort; it was there she met grizled war veteran, Gregor Harrow. Coming from warrior bloodlines, it was no suprise when Gregor joined the military the first chance he got. The youngest of four boys-all of whome had joined the military at some time or another- Gregor was redily accepted due to his excellent recommendations and zeal for fighting and law. He was known to be a good and honest man, and quickly rose to the rank of private. Throughout his military life, he had several oppertunities to rise through the ranks, but turned them down on grounds that he "didn't need fancy titles and armour to do good". It was a dark day when he was honerably discharged because of a wound that would eventually take his leg, unable to continue fighting for the people he loved. Gregor was sent to military hospital in Lordaeron, the expenses paid for by the Alliance Military due to the years of service he had given. It was there, that his right leg was removed and spent three months in the recovery ward. His needs were attended to by a nurse with goldern hair and a bright smile. It did not take long for him to fall in love with Tanis, her kindness and intelligence brought warmth to a side of him he didn't know he possessed. In turn, she fell in love with the strong and sometimes stubborn man whome she would care for every day. After three months, Gregor had precured himself a position in his families blacksmithing trade, and bought himself a home in Lordaeron with the leave expenses he recieved. It was a summers evening the day her fell upon his one knee before Tanis. She had been walking back to her quarters, roughly two weeks after Gregor had been discharged. They enjoyed a short courtship, their wedding small but full of love. As the war raged on all around them, they helped in anyway they could. A child was out of the question, both of them roughly fourty three years of age, but it would seem that the universe had other plans... It was a shock when Tanis found that she was pregnant, but the couple were overjoyed at the prospect of having a child; something neither of them had planned on. But Tanis fell ill during the second trimester of pregnancy, the war effort growing more dire by the day. Along with news that Stormwind had fallen to the orc armies, her condition worstened. Gregor doted over her, spending every moment he could with his wife and unborn child, trying everyway he could to lift his beloved's spirits. Their child was born silent and still, the newborn girl's skin tinged blue; but she was alive. The midwife, an ancient woman with more experience in the subject of babies then the rest of the Easten Kingdoms combined, had shook her head sadly as the little girl lay limply in her arms. As she layed the child in her mother's arms, she merely said that the babe would not survive the night and that they should say their final goodbyes while they could. Sorrow overcome the parents, where happiness should have been. The baby would not suckle, nor would she move more then a slight fidget here and there. But Tanis and Gregor did not give up on the life of their golden haired child. Swaddled in linen cloth, they hurried the babe to the cathedral as the snow fell around them, blanketing the muddy ground in soft, white purity. Laying the small body upon the alter, they grasped eachother as tight as they dared, praying with all their might that the Light might restore the vitality of their baby girl. They promised, that should their child survive they would pledge her to the service of the Light and bring her up in It's ways. As their fervent prayer came to a close, their faith was rewarded. Where a sickly child once lay, there now was a beautiful baby girl, screaming with all her strength. It was there, before the alter of the Holy Light, that they named her Evengeline Harrow; their miracle child of Light. Childhood and Youth: The Ashenvale Incident Evangeline Harrow did not know peace untill she was roughly three years old. The seige of Lordaeron had caused Gregor and Tanis to become disenchanted with the capital of the Alliance, so when The Second War was officially over, they sold their family home and returned to Stormwind; which and been recently taken back from the Horde. They built a home within the city walls, contributing in any way they could to the rebuilding of what would one day be the 'Jewel of the Alliance'. It was not long untill war was herald again, a war that would wisk away friends and family like a thief in the night. As words of plague began to trickle in from the north, fear rose up in the hearts of Tanis and Gregor. They kept Evangeline close, her lessons taught to her in their family home by her mother. As a child, she was a spritely girl, with long blond hair and a face full of freckles. It was fo und out as she grew, that she had something what the physicians called "weak blood", something missing from her make-up that caused her to be prone to fainting, fevers, shortness of breath and dizzy spells. Her lungs were also damaged during early development, which meant that she was prone to coughing fits that would often lead to her coughing up blood. But as frail as she was, she was a kind hearted child, often saving bread from her own meals to feed the stray cats and dogs in the ally behind her home. She grew into a fine looking young woman, and with her parents growing older her father believed it was time to take his small family to Kalimdor to see old friends from his days within the army, perhaps one last time before he passed away. While the Night Elven people kept their youth for many years, Gregor was by now an old man. They were near their goal when they had decided to break for lunch before they reached their destinations end. Roughly thirteen years old, Evangeline was mystified by the wild beauty of the place. Her mother had warned of wondering too far from the small camp they had built, but as children often do, she was far to enthrawled by the herbs and flowers of this almost alien place and soon wondered far from camp. In a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, Evangeline Harrow- with an armfull of herbs and flora- wondered into the watchful gaze of a small band of Orcen raiders. By the time the unfortunate girl realised the danger she was in, it was far too late. Her screams of disress rolled through the lush Ashenvale forests, and Gregor hobbled as fast as he was able, only to find his daughter laying unconcious in the dirt; her simple dress torn to shreds and her fair skin stained red with blood. Two orcs fell to his blade before he fell, and -fortunatly- local Kalimdori hunting party arrived to clean up the rest of the brigands. When she awoke, a priestess of Elune was by her side, the softly spoken elven woman informed her of what had occured; her father's passing from this world and the injuries she had sustained during the rape. Evangeline fell silent, her amber eyes welled up with tears that did not seem to end. It would be a full year before she would speak again, by then she was back at home in the Easten Kingdoms. Her mother tightened her grip on her daughter, unwilling to let her from her sight for long. For the rest of her days, Tanis kept her daughter by her side, instructing her in the healing ways - as her mother did for her- and guiding her in the ways of the Light. Category:Characters Category:Human